The Lion of Power
This book is about Lionblaze and his rise to power. -Leafy Prolouge Lionblaze looked at the leader's den. "I'll be there some day." he meowed to himself. "Yes, you will." meowed Firestar. "And maybe one of your kits." Lionblaze looked at Hazeltail, plump with kits. "Yeah, well..." started Lionblaze. It's okay, Lionblaze, I'm not mad with you for wanting to take my place." "Thanks Firestar." Lionblaze dipped his head before Firestar entered his den. "But I'm not in a rush." Hazeltail looked at Lionblaze with warm eyes. Will one of my kits really be leader? Chapter One Note: Dovestream may not be the Fourth Apprentice, this is just what I think. Lionblaze looked at the lake with Hazeltail. "I wonder what kits will look like." meowed Lionblaze. "Maybe one will look like you." Hazeltail replied. "Earlier, Firestar said on of our kits will be leader, do you think he's right?" Hazeltail shrugged. "I don't know." "Hazeltaiil, I have to tell you something, you know how when ever I came after a battle and was never hurt?" "Yeah." "Well. I can always fight and never get hurt, I have a power." Hazeltail looked at Lionblaze with confusion in her gaze. "Lionblaze, that's amazing." Lionblaze nodded. "Jayfeather has a power too, he can tell what you are thinking and walk in your dreams." "Wow, do you think our kits will have these powers?" "No, StarClan gave us those powers." "What if our kits got those kits, like if StarClan made a prophecy about them." "Dovestream already got her power, so the three are already living." Hazeltail looked down at the lake and saw Jayfeather's stick. "Lionblaze, is Hollyleaf alive?" "I don't know but I wish she was." lied Lionblaze. "Oh, you miss her don't you?" Lionblaze nodded. "You would make a great leader." Hazelail meowed. "I guess but Brambleclaw is still deputy." Hazltail shook her head. "Not for long, he's deputy for many seasons and is getting old." "True." agreed Lionblaze. "Hello, Lionblaze." meowed a voice. "Brambleclaw!" meowed Lionblaze. "We uh, were not talking about your death." "It's alright, Hazeltail's right, I getting older every day." Hazeltail looked at Lionblaze and gave him a cuff on the ear. "Told you!" Lionblaze meowed in laughter. "I wish we could stay here all night" "Me too." meowed Lionblaze. "Me too." Hazeltail put her head on Lionblaze's shoulder and drifted off the sleep. Chapter Two "Hazeltail, push!" ordered Leafpool. Hazeltail pushed and a white fluffy she-kit came out. "Two, just two." meowed Jayfeather. "At least they are strong kits, Lionblaze will be so proud!" meowed Hazeltail. Jayfeather nodded. "I hope he is." "He will be, hopefully, Waterkit being his brother's kit." Hazeltail nodded. "I'll care for Waterkit as a mother would." Cinderheart looked at Waterkit with hope in her eyes. Hazeltail looked at Waterkit and Cloudkit and sighed. "They'll be a trickly twosome. Just like Lionblaze." A third kit popped out, she-cat. She had bright blue eyes and a nose like Lionblaze and Hazeltail's combined. This she-cat was called Lilykit.